


Lazy Morning

by LigerCat



Series: Snapshots [10]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I Ship It, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insecurity, Kinda, Love, Morning Cuddles, One True Pairing, Plans For The Future, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s04e47 Act Your Age, Sharing a Bed, Sleepovers, Sleepy Cuddles, Suggestive Themes, Talking, Teasing, Why Did I Write This?, Young Love, might be slightly out of character, supposed to be cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 09:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17763932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LigerCat/pseuds/LigerCat
Summary: Ferb spends the night at Vanessa's apartment. It's not the first time, and he hopes it won't be the last.





	Lazy Morning

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first time I've written something like this, so if it's crap, I'm sorry. I just really wanted to write something for this ship.
> 
> I'm picturing it taking place about a week after Age Your Age.
> 
> Don't own.

He was going to miss this. He had gotten used to it too quickly. Or perhaps they were moving too fast. They hadn't been dating three months the first time he slept in her bed. He loved the feel of her stretched out on his chest. It had taken another two months for him to agree to take off his shirt when he slept over. Considering how much nicer it felt when she was stretched out on his bare chest, he wished he had given in sooner.

He treasured the feel of her legs entwined with his. But pants stayed on. Always. He even took to keeping a pair of sweat pants at her apartment as well as a spare shirt. She wore the shirt more than he did.

The first rays of sunrise began to slip in through the window. She'd wake up soon and send him home. If he got lucky, she'd let him cook her breakfast first.

She shifted in her sleep, her hand sliding across his chest in a way that excited him. He tried to distract himself by looking around her room that was decorated in blacks and rich reds and deep purples. The only item in the room that didn't fit the gothic theme was an old Mary McGuffin doll that sat front and center on her dresser. His eyes moved past it to land on a ten-year-old red rose that still looked as fresh as the day he bought it for her.

A soft moan drew his attention back to the young woman sleeping on him. Drowsy blue eyes stared at him through a curtain tangled brown hair.

Ferb smiled. She looked adorable. "Morning love."

"Have I ever told you you make a great pillow?" Vanessa muttered, sounding half asleep. "Better than my other boyfriends. Monty was hard. All muscle. Couldn't sleep on him. Like sleepin' on rock. Johnny..." she trailed off, blinking a few times. "Johnny's just an ass."

Ferb tried not to laugh. Definitely still half asleep if she was comparing him to them out loud and to him.

"But you're comfy." A content smile appeared on her lips as her eyes slipped shut again. Her hand stroked his chest, moving downwards as the next words fell from her mouth, "Strong but soft." The hand stopped on his belly, and Ferb couldn't help but raise an eyebrow.

"Is that a polite way of saying I'm fat?"

Vanessa laughed, her face rubbing against his skin as she shook her head. Ferb loved the sound of her laughter and wished he could hear it more often.

She lifted her head to look at him. "That's not what I meant."

Feigning offense, Ferb said, "So you're saying you do think I'm fat?"

Vanessa untangled her legs from his and sat up to where she was straddling him. Ferb swallowed. Smiling, she started rubbing her hands over his belly, occasionally straying teasingly close to the edge of his pants.

Ferb tried to ignore how fast his heart was beating and keep his breathing normal. His hands curled into fists as he fought to contain his stoic composure. He knew what she was doing.

"If it's bothering you that much, no, I don't think you're fat." Her hands stilled, and she leaned down so their foreheads touched. "But I didn't think you were that insecure."

Grinning, Ferb wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. "Who says I'm insecure?"

She hmmed. "Well, even if you were, I wouldn't care."

"I'll hold you to that in thirty years."

"Who says this'll last thirty years?"

"Who says it won't?"


End file.
